An Interesting Question
by Your Average December
Summary: Jack, Elizabeth, and rum make for some interesting inquiries. JackLiz


-1**An Interesting Question**

**  
Pairing: Jack/Liz **

Summary: Yeah. Just a bit of Jack/Liz fluff on the island, like EVERYONE else has written. Some blatant 'Stage Beauty' rip off, but let's call it inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to strap them down and whip them occasionally.

"Jack?" Her voice was a bit woozier than it had been for the last hour, probably thanks to that third bottle of rum that had recently been emptied. "Where'd you go?" He gave a wobbly grin, tried to walk back over to her from where he'd been taking a piss in the shore, and promptly tripped over his feet.

"Where'd that sand come from?" he asked, bemused, spitting out a mouthful. Elizabeth gave a very un-ladylike snort.

"The ground, idiot." She giggled for another minute then regarded her empty bottle with some befuddlement. "Did you drink my rum?" He rolled onto his back and looked at her upside-down.

"Er…" He wasn't quite sure. "No?"

"Well you had to," she victoriously slurred. "Cuz I didn't do it, and no one else is here!" He somehow found logic in this.

"Well, maybe you did, and you just don't remember." He began crawling back over to her on all fours.

"No, if I had dranken all of it, then I'd be drunk!" she announced more matter-of-factly than argumentatively.

"Isn't the word drunken?" asked Jack. She glared at him.

"No." She fell back with a sigh. "I wish I wasn't stuck on this stupid island." Jack frowned at her.

"But I'm here," he said obviously. "And I don't go to stupid places." She giggled at that.

"Well, you went to Port Royale, didn't you?" He nodded. "That was the stupidest place you could have gone, you…" she seemed to forget the word. "Dumb-head."

"Dumb-head?"

"Yes, DUMB-HEAD!" She rolled onto her side, away from him, and promptly began sniffing. He gave her a hug from behind.

"Don't cry, Lizzie," he said, squeezing her. She glared at the fire.

"I'm not!" she shouted, leaping out of his embrace and getting to her feet rather like a newborn horse did. "Damn it, why is it that all men think that women are only good for crying and being emotional, and never for anything important!" He looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't think you were," he said unsteadily. She glared at him for another moment, then plopped onto her rear right next to him.

"Thank you, Jack." She lied down beside him and curled up in the open arms that he held out to her. She looked at his grinning face and smiled back at him. "Why is it that you're sailing all alone all the time?" He shrugged.

"Because I do, that's why." They were silent for a moment, and then Elizabeth decided to ask the completely random question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"What do men do together?" Jack's eyes snapped open warily.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. .when they're…together." He looked at her from the side of his eyes.

"What would make you ask that?" She shrugged.

"Well, I heard someone on the Black Pearl make a joke about it, and they all kind of leered at me…" She trailed off. "I just didn't really understand, you know, because, I just can't figure it out." He let the air hiss out from between his teeth.

"Well, there's two men…"

"I already knew that."

"…and they are, um…"

"What?"

"Well, one is the man, and one is the woman…man."

"I asked about men and men," she said crossly. He gave a frustrated noise.

"I know, but…" He let the air hiss out between his teeth, then leapt into action. "Get on your tummy." She stared at him, confused. "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt ya, just get on your tummy."

She rolled over, amused. "Now what?" She jumped as Jack straddled her bum. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she shrieked, wiggling out from underneath him. He glared at her interruption.

"Fine then, you get on top," he grumbled angrily, getting on his stomach, and she climbed aboard him cautiously.

"Now what?" she repeated. She leaned back and regarded him. "Not much to do up here," she observed.

"Not with what you have, no." He craned his neck around at her. "Now can I please get on top of you?" She gave him a wary look, then got off and lay flat on her stomach. He got on top of her bum again and settled himself.

"Now explain." He looked down her, confused.

"Explain what?"

"Explain what the hell you're doing on my bum, that's what." He shrugged.

"See, you know the whole…baby-making thing and all of that, right?" She gave a drunken snort.

"Um…yes. What I don't know is the men-with-men thing, so stop getting off the subject." He ground his teeth together.

"Well, with the men and men, there's no woman to plug it in," he began, cut off by her laughter. "Shut up!" he said crossly, and smacked her in the arse. She stopped laughing and glared up at him.

"Ow."

"Then shut up and listen." He started again. "When there's a man with a man, they don't have a woman to put it in, place wise, you understand?" She looked at him obviously.

"If there's a man with a man, then there's obviously no woman," she stated. He groaned and sat back on his haunches, putting more weight on her bum. She wiggled and he felt an uncomfortable surge of warmth through his groin. "Stop it." She obeyed.

"Woman have the holes, and the men have the poles," he stated bluntly. She gave this some thought. "So there's no hole that the men can put it in, except for the only one that all people have." She thought harder. He rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"They put their pole in the bums, Elizabeth." Her mouth opened wide and her eyes wider in shock.

"Is that possible?" She asked, amazed.

"Well, obviously." She nodded her head.

"Huh." She squirmed out from underneath him. "Let me get back on top." He obeyed, amused.

"Now, if I was a man," she said once she was situated, I would put it up there?" she asked, poking her finger into his left cheek.

"A little to the right, actually, but yes." She sat heavily on his bum. "But what's the point of that?"

"Well, I don't actually have any personal experience, but I suppose it's cuz it feels good." She looked confused.

"I don't understand," she said, ignoring his groan. "I thought that you were just supposed to do it to have children."

"Well, according to the ministers and all them, yeah, but most do it because it feels…amazing." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the happy feeling of Elizabeth's legs around him.

"I've never done it."

"I guessed that, you being an aristocrat and all," he said without opening his eyes. She stared down at him.

"Why does everyone tell me that virginity is so important, then, if everyone does it?" she wondered aloud, laying forwards and stretching herself along Jack's back and resting her head on his shoulder. "What does it feel like?" He looked up at her.

"I can't really tell you from a woman's perspective," he said while she nodded, "but it feels…tight. And warm, and wet." She snuck her arms in under his pits and hugged him to her.

"Will you show me?" she murmured into his ear. His heart stopped.

"I don't think you really know what you're asking," he said softly. She nuzzled the back of his exposed neck.

"I want to know." She looked at him, imploringly. "Please?"

He sighed and motioned for her to get off him. She did, and he quickly positioned himself in between her legs and began undoing the laces at the top of her dress. She gazed up at him, laying her head back into the sand still warm from the hot day.

"You won't hurt me, right?" she asked in a small voice. He stopped and looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face and pressed his lips to hers. She opened them, surprised, and he shocked her by easing his tongue in. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. He continued opening her dress and snuck his hands in, taking the small mounds and squeezing their tips. She gasped and he gave a naughty grin, then eased himself down to their level and regarding them with a critical eye.

He studied her small, yet exquisitely shaped breasts. Barely enough to fill a handful, they were topped with small, pale pink nipples he now pressed a soft kiss, then gave a soft lick which turned it into a tingling, pebbled nub. He closed his lips around it, sucking softly, bringing his right hand up to massage her right breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers. Elizabeth gasped, and threads of pleasure shot themselves past the drunken barrier her mind had erected.

"What are you doing?" she asked faintly. Jack looked up with a wicked grin.

"You wanted to know what it feels like," he stated matter-of-factly, rolling the left nipple which he had had to abandon to answer her. "Now, I'm showing you. So sit still."

He gave a rasping little lick to her right nipple, then rose to his knees and pulled her with him, pulling the dress off of her shoulders, stripping her bare to the waist. He trailed his fingers down her abdomen playfully, skipping over the cloth that had bunched itself at her waistline and moved his hand up to her upper thigh, massaging it. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, probing them open with his clever tongue.

Their tongues began a slow dance in her mouth that was over much too quickly. He pulled away and gave her that Look that had intrigued her the first day at the dock; that slow, closed lip smile that was currently making her heart jump. He held it for a second longer, then lowered his mouth to her abdomen, trailing hot kisses all over her chest and finally latching on to her right nipple. She gasped as his fingers moved from their spot on her thigh and jumped up to her most secretive of spots, the one that she was never supposed to touch. He trailed a finger on the outside of her nether lips, tickling the fine hairs that grew around it. He moved his fingers deeper into her, making her hips rise to meet his hand. He placed a thumb on her pearl, rubbing it in small circles then tapping it gently. Elizabeth gasped and thrust herself wantonly down onto his fingers, tangling her hands in his hair.

He grinned and looked up from her nipple. He gave it a farewell lick and slowly eased his forefinger into her passage. She clenched down on him tightly, almost trapping him in the tightness of her virginal canal. He trailed his tongue down until he reached the folds of her dress, and carefully moved those aside. He dragged them down her hips and her legs, bending over it and sticking a hot kiss into her tiny naval. She laughed throatily and grasped his hair, tangling her hands in the coarse strands. He moved his mouth down and shocked the living daylights out of her by running his tongue along her sex. She groaned and unconsciously thrust her hips into his face, smooshing him slightly. He snickered and wrapped his arms around her legs, making a more secure hold before venturing in again.

He ran his tongue along the folds of her sex, tasting the dark taste that was her desire for him. He kissed it, reverently, before latching his lips upon her and running his tongue all along in her inner lips. She gasped and groaned as he tasted her, massaging her little pearl of desire that was sticking out so prominently from his ministrations. He thrust his tongue as far as it could go into her tightness, then rose up to place a wet kiss on her mouth. She could taste a foreign taste that had to be herself, which aroused her more. He raised his shirt off of his back and undid his sash, belt and fastenings which seemed to take forever. She lay wantonly before him, her nipples swollen and her eyes dark with lust up at him, waiting. He finally removed the last of his clothing and placed his member at the entrance of Elizabeth's sex. He lowered down and placed a reassuring kiss to her mouth.

"You'll like it, luv," he whispered throatily in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes. He pushed gently into her, going through the barrier of her virginity. Her eyes flew open and a cry escaped her.

"Ow," she said accusingly, giving Jack a dark look. He returned it and thrust again, this time less gently.

"It'll pass," he said with difficulty, fighting to keep control of himself and not pound her senseless into the sand until all she could remember was his name. Not yet, at least.

She began to breathe heavily as the thrusts and the friction became more pleasant after about half a minute. She began bravely meeting the thrusts of his hips with her own, until they were both groaning and grunting, relishing in the slap of their sweaty flesh as their bodies met again and again. She gasped as his hand found the bud of her desire and pushed into it mercilessly in tune with his thrusts. She wrapped a leg around him and hooked a heel under his arse, pushing him into her harder. She clenched and groaned as he pounded into her, and shuddered to an earth-shattering climax. He kept going, removing his hand from her sex and placing them on either side of her body, banging his hips into hers so hard that he feared neither of them were going to be walking straight in the morning.

They both moaned as the heat and roaring in her ears began again, quickly escalating into a loud, musical cry that had her fingers digging into his shoulders like a vise and his hands leaving the sand and attaching themselves to her hips, pounding her into him as he gasped and shook, thrusting one last time before he exploded inside of her. He gasped and lay above her for a minute, not trusting himself to move, and then fell beside her. They both were panting.

He gave a wobbly grin and gave her thigh a squeeze. "That's what it feels like, darling." She laughed and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She sat up and noticed that there was something coating her thighs and dribbling out of her. She rubbed her fingers into the fluid and noticed it was tinged with pink. She looked at him, confused.

"Girls bleed the first time," he said, watching her think. She gave a nod of 'oh, I get it now,' and stood up on wobbly legs. She promptly fell down again. What mobility she had after the rum had been robbed by her climaxes. She looked amused.

"How am I supposed to get it up if I can't walk?" she wondered sleepily, laying down next to him and curling into his side. He lay an arm across her shoulder, letting her rest her head on it.

"I suppose you can always crawl," he stated, falling asleep as she was after their draining ordeal.

"I'll do it in the morning," she said, and started humming the stupid song that she had been singing all night.

"Yo ho," she murmured into his ear, making them both snicker.

"Yo ho indeed."


End file.
